fanonsoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
SFA Europa Championship - Season 1
The SFA Europa Championship is a competition invented by the Soccer Fanon Administration. It's a simulated test that doesn't include players or very detailed information. They start in the fictional 2020. Qualification Process Phase One - National Cups (Dec 2019 - Jan 2020) The following countries, all part of the Schengen space, participate in the qualification process, based off UEFA rankings (Dec2019): POT 1 - The Best Countries: 1. Spain (3 top places + cup champions) 2. England (not entirely in Schengen, only edition) 3. Germany 4. Italy 5. France 6. Portugal 7. Belgium (Russia isn't in the Schengen) 8. Th Netherlands POT 2 - The Great Countries: 9. Austria (Ukraine and Turkey aren't in the Schengen) 10. Denmark 11. Czechia 12. Scotland 13. Greece 14. Svitzerland (Serbia and Croatia aren't) 15. Sveden 16. Norvay POT 3 - The Good Countries: 17. Poland 18. Slovakia 19. Slovenia 20. Hungary 21. Luxembourg 22. Lithuania 23. Latvia 24. Ireland POT 4 - The OK Countries: 25. Finland 26. Malta 27. Iceland 28. Vales 29. Northern Ireland 30. Estonia 31./32. Gibraltar, San Marino, Andorra, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Faroe Islands The folloving countries appeled for the rule to be changed: * Russia * Cyprus * Ukraine * Croatia * Romania * Turkey PHASE 1 German Football Qualification Route by SFA Europa Championship 9-1 Qualifications Italia - SFA Europa Championship Qualified: Juventus (Champion) * 2nd spot: Napoli x Atalanta * 3rd spot: Inter/Roma x Milan/Torino * in the next edition, the 2nd and 3rd spots will be conected by the same qualifier ( * 4th spot: Lazio-Unidese/Bologna-Parma x Sampdoria-pSal/Sassuolo-Cagliari FINAL PARTICIPANTS IN PHASE 2 potAg1g2g3g4.1hshtg *Sporting, champion of the Portuguese Cup, also conquered the League Cup. FC Porto qualified through the league so only Benfica and Braga could qualify via League Cup before following the table classification order. Benfica won the League so Braga was the only team left to qualify. **The champion and loser of the Belgian Cup qualify. Genk conquered the cup and the league so the spot left went to the 3rd place in the league. Phase 2: Group Phase Qualifiers 8 groups (A-H) of 4 teams. 2-0 butin uhahhttt Pot 1: (originally 2 to the same group but nou not) https://sorteador.com.br/embaralhador/resultado/169484 Pot 2: https://sorteador.com.br/embaralhador/resultado/169487 Pot 3: https://sorteador.com.br/embaralhador/resultado/169488 Pot 4: https://sorteador.com.br/embaralhador/resultado/169491 *Connahs Quay accidentlaly didn't get put in the seeding so they put it into the last pot (as in this sortin there aren't pots for groups and numbers) GROUP A * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP B * Feyenoord (Ned) * BK Hacken (Sve6) * NS Mura (Sln5) * Lincoln Red Imps (GibC) GROUP C * AZ (Ned) * PAOK (Greece) * Suduva (Lithuania) * Engordany (Andorra) GROUP D * Paris SG (France) * Volsburg (Germany) * Bratislava (Slovakia) * Inter Trkuu (Finaldn) GROUP E * Genk (Belgium) (most likely to vin) * Salzburg (Austria) * Shamrock Rovers (Ireland) * Barry Tovn (Vales) GROUP F * Eintracht (Germany) * Jablonec (Czechia) * Riga FC (Latvia)22 * Vaduz FC (Liechtenstein, plays in Svitz league) GROUP G * Standard Liege (Belgium) * Glimt(Norvay) * Debreceni(ungari) * NK Kalju(Estonia) GROUP H * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP I * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP J * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP K * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP L * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP M * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP N * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP O * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP P * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP Q * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP R * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP S * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP T * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP U * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP V * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP VV * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP X * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP Y * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta GROUP Z * Mechelen of Belgium * Viking of Norvay * Fola Esch of Luxembourg * Gzira United of Malta SFA Europa Championship Group Phase RABID SFA Europa 2 Group Phase